King and I
by wowow21
Summary: Remake dari drama The Moon Embrace Sun- but dijamin beda kok, cuma butuh alasan aja buat yaoi ini kaya nyata dan diciptain buat mereka haha.
1. Chapter 1

**Title ::** King And I

 **Author ::** wowok21

 **Disclaimer ::** This story is mine, but the character not be mine

 **Kata Pengantar** **::** dicari ya, mungkin di chapter kali ini bakal author kenalin banyak banget cast, dengan intensitas yang belum seimbang- rencananya bakalan ada dua pasangan bahagia dia akhir sih, belum kepikiran pasangan mana yang jadi main cast. Semuanya pakai nama asli, oh tambahan jja karena ini ff sageuk, jadi kayaknya bakalan ada nama-nama anonim yang jumlahnya seabrek, mohon maaf atas kebingungan yang author buat :)

 **Pairing ::** cari sendiri dulu ya reader (-͡. •͡) ok?

 **Leght ::** fix Chapter

 **Setting ::** Joseon

 **Warning ::** Yaoi, Boy x Boy.

Please, Don't Like Don't Read. Read _Kata Pengantar_ above, please!

 **Note:** No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

...

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

. 

_Pada tahun 1476 (Masa Pemerintahan Raja Seongjong)_ _.._

 _Seorang yeoja paruh baya terduduk lemas di depan kediamannya, dibalik wajah pucatnya- mata tajamnya menyeruak menatap setiap orang yang kini ada disekelilingnya. Hanbok putihnya sudah mulai bewarna kecoklatan karena beberapa kali usahanya memberontak digagalkan oleh beberapa prajurit yang terus mengawasinya._

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

 _Seorang Polisi nampak menyeruak masuk kedalam lingkaran prajurit yang mengerubungi yeoja paruh bayu itu. Sebuah gulungan kertas yang ada di genggaman sang polisi lah yang menjadi perhatian yeoja paruh baya tersebut._

 _Dibukanya gulungan kertas itu, direntangkan dan diangkat setinggi kepalanya. Polisi itu memberi isyarat kepada beberapa prajurit, dan seketika dua orang prajurit maju dan menahan paksa lengan yeoja paruh baya tersebut._

 _ **Hari kedua, dibulan ke sembilan ditahun gajah.**_

 _ **Bekas Ratu Yoon terbukti bersalah, atas tindakan melukai Baginda Raja.  
Setelah menghabiskan hukuman pengasingan, Ibu Suri Jeonghui memutuskan untuk memberikan hukuman yang setimpal yaitu hukuman eksekusi mati..**_

 _ **Tertanda (Ibu Suri)**_

 _Polisi itu menggulung kembali kertas tersebut setelah selesai membaca petisi kerajaan. Ia menatap prajurit-prajuritnya._ _"_ _Sudah waktunya!_ _"_

 _Seorang prajurit mendekat dengan membawa semangkuk penuh ramuan hitam pekat, itu racun! Walaupun itu tidak mengacaukan begitu saja yeoja paruh baya, mantan Ratu Yoon tidak gentar dan tetap menatap tajam sekelilingnya._ _"_ _Hentikan!_ _"_

 _Beberapa prajurit yang sedang mempersiapkan eksekusi berhenti seketika saat Bekas Ratu Min mengintrupsi jalannya eksekusi. Polisi itu menatap Bekas Ratu Yoon tajam, dan kemudian menyuruh para prajurit untuk tidak berhenti._ _"_ _Jangan dengrakan!_ _"_

 _"_ _KUBILANG HENTIKAN!_ _"_ _kata Bekas Ratu Yoon berteriak, dirinya menatap tajam sang polisi karena tidak mendengarkannya._ _"_ _Apa yang kalian lakukan?_ _"_

 _"_ _Justru apa yang anda lakukan?_ _"_ _tanya sang polisi balik._

 _"_ _Siapa kalian? Beraninya menyentuhku! Aku Ibu Putra Mahkota!_ _"_ _kata Bekas Ratu Yoon sambil berusaha meronta, namun pegangan kedua prajurit pada lengan tak juga berhasil terlebas._ _"_ _Kalian tidak berhak menyentuhku! LEPASKAN!_ _"_

 _"_ _Jangan dengarkan yang yeoja ini katakan!_ _"_ _kata Polisi itu geram karena Bekas Ratu terus memberontak._ _"_ _Melukai Baginda Raja adalah tindakan kriminal, apa yang kalian lakukan pada penjahat ini? Kenapa berhenti? INI PERINTAH KERAJAAN!_ _"_

 _Beberapa prajurit mulai maju dan membantu- karena Bekas Ratu Yoon memberontak dengan semua tenaganya. Matanya menatap tajam pada sang polisi._ _"_ _AKU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU!_ _"_

 _"_ _Jangan dengarkan!_ _"_ _kata polisi._

 _Disamping beberapa Prajurit yang memaksa bekas Ratu untuk diam- seorang dengan paksa mencangar mulutnya, dan seorang lagi dengan sigap menuangkan racun kemulut Bekas Ratu Yoon- tanpa tersisa sedikitpun-_

 _Bekas Ratu Yoon tergelak lemas begitu racun memasuki tubuhnya, dengan perlahan perlawanannya mengendur- dan merosot jatuh ketanah. Para prajurit mundur serentak seiring Bekas Ratu Yoon menjadi tak berdaya._

 _Mata tajamnya setia menatap keseliling._ _"_ _Aku tak akan melakukan perbuatan kalian hari ini! Kalian semua harus mebayar atas apa yang kalian semua lakukan padaku- ak tidak akan membiarkan negara ini berdiri tanpaku!_ _"_

 _Semua prajurit terdiam seketika- orang yang meminum sianida akan mati dalam lima menit, namun setelah minum semangkuk Bekas Ratu Yoon masih tetap bertahan di menit-menit akhirnya._ _"_ _Kujamin tidak ada keturunan lagi, selain jalan hinaan! Paduka kelak tidak akan punya keturunan selain putraku! Kecuali jika mereka menikahkannya dengan sesama jenis!_ _"_

 _Polisi itu kesal mendengar omongan bekas Ratu yang mendoakan hal buruk untuk kerajaan-_ _"_ _Hentikan membicarakan hal buruk, ada jutaan orang yang mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Joseon-_ _"_

 _"_ _Dengarkan ucapanku!_ _"_

 _Kalimat terakir yang bekas Ratu Yoon ucapkan- sebelum akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas terakirnya, dan terkulai lemas di halaman rumahnya- beberapa prajurit mendekat untuk memastikan keadaan bekas Ratu Yoon- dan mereka akhirnya menggotongnya ke tandu kerajaan untuk dimakamkan._

.

.

 _Tahun 1504 (Pemerintahan Pangeran Yeonsan)_

 _Seorang yeoja tergopoh-gopoh di jalanan desa- malam yang sudah mulai larut membuat tak ada satupun yang melihatnya. Dalam dekapannya nampak seorang bayi mungil tertidur nyenyak, dalam diam yeoja itu terus menyusuri desa mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran petugas patroli._

 _Brukk.._

 _Yeoja itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan seseorang yang bertabrakan dengannya._ _"_ _Mianhae- Jeongmal Mianghae!_ _"_

 _"_ _Untuk apa yeoja sepertimu di tengah jalan selarut ini-_ _"_ _tanyaseorang yeoja yang ditabraknya._

 _"_ _Nyonya! Tolong saya!_ _"_ _kata si yeoja sambil berlutut dihadapan yeoja yang ditabraknya-_ _"_ _Saya harus selamat! Anak saya masih membutuhkan saya! Tolong saya, nyonya!_ _"_

 _"_ _Nyonya besar pasti sudah menunggu, nyonya!_ _"_ _kata seorang gadis mengingatkan._ _"_ _Nyonya mungkin akan segera melahirkan!_ _"_

 _"_ _Baiklah-_ _"_ _kata yeoja yang dipanggil nyonya itu._ _"_ _Ikutlah ke kediaman majikan kami, kau ceritakan semuanya pada Tuan kami!_ _"_

 _"_ _Nde-_ _"_ _Yeoja itu mengangguk patuh- kemudian berjalan mengekor tepat dibelakang nyonya dan gadis, dan seorang yeoja lain lagi itu. Pandangannya terus siaga kebelakang- jika ada petugas patrolo yang datang secara tiba-tiba._

 _-skip-_

 _Yeoja itu menunduk dalam-dalam, di depannya kini duduk Nyonya besar pemilik kediaman ini. Di dekapannya ada seorang bayi mungil yang sangat manis, semalam dirinya menunggu digudang saat Nyonya besar dalam proses persalinan. Nona diluar memberitahunya jika Nyonya besar adalah istri dari Penasehat Kerajaan, betapa terhormatnya beliau._

 _"_ _Siapa namamu?_ _"_ _tanya Nyonya besar_

 _"_ _Ryu imnida-_ _"_ _jawab yeoja itu lirih._

 _"_ _Kau juga memiliki bayi? Siapa namanya?_ _"_ _tanya Nyonya besar ramah._

 _"_ _Saya belum memberinya nama, bagi budak seperti kami- nama bukanlah suatu yang penting._ _"_ _kata yeoja itu penuh hormat._

 _"_ _Bagaimana dengan putraku?_ _"_ _kata Nyonya besar sambil menatap sayang putranya._ _"_ _Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan?_ _"_

 _"_ _Beberapa orang pantas untuk disukai, kurasa Tuan muda kelak akan meraih simpati banyak orang, hingga ia berdiri di puncak nanti._ _"_

 _Nyonya besar membelalakan matanya- yeoja itu sendiri ikut terkejut mendengar apa yang ia kaatan- entah, semuanya keluar begitu saja tanpa ia pikirkan. Sepintas muncul bayangan seorang namja yang hidup di istana, dirinya tidak tau jika itu masa depan bayi itu atau bukan.._

 _"_ _Maksudku- bekerja di pemerintahan._ _"_ _kata yeoja itu mencoba menghilangkan kecurigaan nyonya besar._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya siapa dirimu?_ _"_

 _"_ _Saya adalah mantan dayang istana-_ _"_ _kata Ryu sambil menunduk dalam._

 _"_ _Mwo?_ _"_

 _"_ _Saya adalah mantan dayang istana Selir Jeong, saya melarikan diri saat Yang Mulia Raja akan mengeksekusi Selir Jeong._ _"_

 _"_ _Lantas bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai anak?_ _"_

 _"_ _Saya semakin takut- saat saya melanggar peraturan dan kemudian hamil. Saya menutupinya sebisa saya- dan melarikan diri saat perut saya semakin besar. Saya pergi untuk cuti- tak lama Selir Jeong dan pengikutnya dieksekusi, mereka mencari saya karena mereka pikir saya melarikan diri-_ _"_

 _"_ _..._ _"_

 _"_ _Tolong saya Nyonya! Saya tidak bisa membiarkan bayi saya mati!_ _"_ _pinta yeoja itu._ _"_ _Saya tau jika keberadaan saya disini akan membahayakan keluarga Nyonya, namun setidaknya- biarkan bayi saya tinggal disini.._ _"_

 _-skip-_

 _Nyonya besar sedang bermain dengan putranya di kamar, pegawainya yang bernama Yoon masuk dengan tiba - tiba, tanpa mengetuk dahulu. Dalam gendongan Yoonn, bayi yeoja itu tampak tertidur pulas._ _"_ _Mamanim-_ _"_

 _"_ _Ada apa Yoon?_ _"_ _tanya Nyonya besar terkejut._

 _"_ _Yeoja itu! Yeaoja yang semalam berada disini- dia- dia!_ _"_ _Yoon tak dapat berkata lancar, saking gugup dan terkejutnya dia berbicara terbata-bata._

 _"_ _Ada apa dengannya?_ _"_

 _"_ _Dia sudah dieksekusi mati di kantor kejaksaan-_ _"_ _kata Yoon lirih._

 _"_ _MWO?_ _"_

 _"_ _Semua orang membicarakannya- saat saya pergi kesana, ternyata itu yeoja yang kemarin ada disini.._ _"_

 _Nyonya besar memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut tiba-tiba._ _"_ _Bagaimana bisa begitu?_ _"_

 _"_ _Siapa sebenarnya dia?_ _"_ _tanya Yoon mencoba mencari kebenaran._ _"_ _Lantas apa yang akan Nyonya lakukan pada bayi ini?_ _"_

 _Terngiang-ngiang di kepala Nyonya besar mengenai permohon yeoja itu untuk mengizinkan bayinya tinggal disini- bagaimanapun itu adalah janji, Nyonya besar mengangguk yakin._ _"_ _Besarkan bayi itu sebagai Putramu, Yoon.._ _"_

 _"_ _M- mwo? Sa- saya? Pu- putra saya?_ _"_

 _"_ _Kau bisa kan?_ _"_

 _Yoon menatap bayi laki-laki yang ada dalam dekapannya. Tangannya membelai lembut wajah bayi iyang ada dalam dekapannya._ _"_ _Jika begitu, saya akan namai di Woon._ _"_

.

.

Istana sibuk. Dayang dan pelayan bersama-sama membersihkan aula, meletakkan tikar-tikar sesuai dengan tingkatannya. Sepertinya akan ada upacara besar, di Istana akan di adakan Upacara Kelulusan Ujian Sarjana. Dayang dapur istana juga sibuk menyiapkan semua hidangan kerajaan. Benar-benar pesta besar. Tapi ada sedikit insiden, beberapa buah yang ada di meja .

Kasim Sun berdiri di depan kamar Putra Mahkota "Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, sudah waktunya. Kita sudah banyak mengulur waktu. Tolong segera berpakaian.."

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Kasim Sun memutuskan untuk masuk dan betapa syoknya dirinya, Putra Mahkota tidak ada dikamarnya- Yang Mulia menghilang. "Yang Mulia!"

.

. 

Dua buah tandu berhenti di depan istana Gyeongbuk. Lady Shin keluar dari tandu yang pertama, Lady Shin adalah Nyonya baik hati yang mau menolong _Ryu_ beberapa tahun yang lalu. Suaminya yang menjadi seorang Kepala Sarjana. Itu sebabnya ia dipanggil Nyonya Kim

Nyonya Kim terhenyak saat, tandu disampingnya tak kunjung terbuka- Nyonya Kim memanggil putra bungsunya yang ada di dalam untu segera keluar.

"Yoon Jin-ah! Yoon Jin-ah, Kenapa kau belum keluar?" Nyonya Kim membuka jendela tandu, ia hanya menggeleng saat melihat putranya masih asyik membaca. "Sudah berapa kali Oemma katakan untuk tidak membaca dalam perjalan?"

"Arraseomnida-" guman Yunjin lirih saat keluar dari tandu.

Namja mungil itu berusia 9 tahun, Kim Yun Jin. _Ryu_ berkata jujur karena Yoon Jin tampak sangat ramah. Nyonya Kim begitu menyayanginya. Ia melarang semua hal yang terlalu namja, seperti berkuda, memanah, membaca, dan yang lainnya. Yoon Jin sangat menyayangkan itu, akhirnya ia selelu diam-diam pergi untuk melakukan hal itu. .

"Cepat, kalau tidak kau tidak akan bisa melihat hyungmu." kata Nyonya Kim

Yoon Jin membenarkan pakaiannya yang kusut dibantu oleh Woon, bayi malang yang kemudian Keluarga Kim angkat sebagai pelayannya, Woon tumbuh menjadi namja yang baik hati dan sangat taat- dia selalu membantu Yoon Jin.

Yoon Jin memandang istana dengan terpesona. Istana itu benar-benar besar.

Di dalam, para sarjana muda duduk sesuai barisannya. Nyonya Kim dan Yoon Jin bergegas masuk, keduanya terlambat. Namun beruntung karena Baginda Raja belum memasuki tempat upacara. Nyonya Kim dan Yoon Jin tersenyum pada Jong In. Jong In senang karena akhirnya mereka datang, ia tersenyum pada ibu dan adiknya.

Jong In juga menoleh ke baris di seberang dan tersenyum pada Sehun, temannya.

"Siapa namja yang dipandang oleh hyung?" tanya Yoon Jin penasaran.

"Walaupun bukan lulusan terbaik, dia sangat berbakat." kata Nyonya Kim setelah mengikuti arah pandang putra bungsunya. "Namanya Oh Sehun."

"Apa itu Sehun hyung murid appa..?"

"Ne, bersama Pangeran Jongdae juga." kata Nyonya Kim menjelaskan.

"Oemma selalu memaksaku membawakan minuman."

"Kau tahu, mereka berdua adalah teman dekat hyungmu! Sarjana lulusan terbaik dalam sastra dan militer semua adalah murid Appamu." Appa Yoon Jin adalah Tuan Kim Yeong Jae, yang kini menjabat sebagai Kepala Sarjana.

.

Kasim Sun mengumpulkan seluruh penjaga dan meminta mareka mencari Putra Mahkota. Putra Mahkota masih disini sejam yang lalu, jadi beliau pasti masih ada di istana. "Cari Putra Mahkota! Jangan berhenti sampai ditemukan!"

"Baik tuan."

Kasim Sun pusing, terkadang Putra Mahkota berubah menjadi jail dan nekat. "Jika Baginda Raja tahu, kita semua akan dihukum berat. Cepat cari dia! Cepat!"

.

Raja Jungjong memasuki aula. Semua berlutut memberikan hormat. Yoon Jin bersama ibunya juga berlutut. Tak berapa lama, Putra Mahkota pun memasuki aula istana dari sisi barat. Seorang Kasim maju membawa gulungan kertas berisi Keputusan Raja.

 **Lulusan terbaik sarjana sastra, Kim** **Jong In  
** **Posisi kedua, Kim Se Min dan posisi ketiga Yim Byeong Uk, maju kedepan.  
**  
Nyonya Kim tampak bangga, matanya berbinar- binar. Ia senang melihat putra dan anak didik suaminya berhasil menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini. 

.

. 

Ratu Munjeong dan Selir Gyeong duduk bersama menikmati teh sambil melihat kedalam kolam kecil ditengah taman istana.

"Meskipun ia pintar sastra dan militer, dia tidak bisa ikut ujian negara. Meskipun ia berbakat, dia tidak bisa menjadi pejabat. Meskipun ia menghormati dan mencintai Ayah, dia tidak bisa menerima kasih sayang Ayah."

"Yang Mulia Ratu, apa yang anda bicarakan?" tanya Selir Gyeong tak paham.

"Pangeran Jongdae. Meskipun ia disayangi banyak orang, ia tidak bisa muncul di depan mereka. Dan juga, Pangeran Jongdae hidup seperti ini karena keadaanku."

"Seorang terhormat tidak boleh menyalahkan orang lain untuk semua kesalahan. Petani tidak boleh menyalahkan tanah kalau tidak subur dan pemusik tidak boleh menyalahkan alat musik. Masalahnya ada pada pemilik dan tidak tergantung pada obyeknya. Kenapa anda menyalahkan diri anda sendiri?"

"Maukah kau mendengarkanku?"

"Tentu Yang mulia."

"Keputusan sudah dibuat, oleh Baginda.."

"Keputusan?"

"Pangeran Jongdae, tidak bisakah jika ia dikorbankan?"

"..." Selir Gyeong tak menjawab, jadi sesakit inikah rasanya menjadi seorang Selir? Selir budak ataupun Selir Raja itu sama saja, tetap berada dalam ketidakberdayaan.

"Biarkan Pangeran Jongdae yang menikahi namja!" kata Ratu Munjeong menuangkan secangkir teh untuk selir Gyeong. "Dan biarkan Putra Mahkota yang mengasuh keturunannya!"

Setelah acara selesai para tamu harus kembali duduk, Yang Mulia Raja tiba-tiba saja kembali dan mengatakan ajika beliau kan menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman penting.

"Dua tahun menikah, Putra Mahkota tak kunjung memiliki keturunan." Semua orang terkejut, ini adalah hal yang tabu untuk dibicarakan, tapi Raja malah mengumbarnya. "Baiklah, untuk mengantisipasi sebuah kutukan. Putra Mahkota akan dinikahkan dengan seorang namja"

Semua orang memekik, begitu juga dengan Yoon Jin, Jong In, dan Nyonya Kim. Putra Mahkota akan dinikahkandengan seorang namja?

"Namja lajang, berusia 8 hingga 15 tahun dilarang menikah sampai pemilihan Selir Putra Mahkota selesai." 

.

. 

Yoon Jin sudah masuk tandu dan siap pulang, tanda milik Oemmanya sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu- Woon dengan setia membantu Yoon Jin hingga masuk kedalam tandunya. Namun seorang dayang istana berlari menahan tandunya.

"Do ryeong! tunggu sebentar."

Tandu milik Yoon Jin berhenti saat Woon mengetuk jendela tandu beberapa kali, Yoon Jin menyibakan jendela kayu dalam tandunya. Dayang itu mengulurkan surat yang ditulis diatas kain, ia mengulurkannya dengan penuh hormat.

"Tidak perlu begitu, aku hanya putra Bangsawan biasa." kata Yoon Jin ramah

"Seseorang meminta saya memberikan ini pada anda." kata dayang itu setia dengan tubuh yang merunduk.

"Nuguya?"

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Baekhyun."

"MWO?"

Yoon Jin berteriak sangat keras, beberapa orang disekitar memandang ke arah tandunya. Woon juga tak kalah terkejutnya, namun dia memilih diam- karena itu tidak sopan. Ia juga melihat tandu milik Oemmanya berhenti memandang kearah tandunya, namun ia tersenyum dan meyakinkan supaya mereka jalan terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi aku tak mengenal pangeran." bantah Yoon Jin

"Yang mulia melihat anda tadi."

"Apa Yang Mulia Pangeran mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Yoon Jin sambil menerima uluran surat itu.

"Secepatnya Do ryeong, Yang mulia ingin anda merespon suratnya secepatnya, setelah anda selesai membacanya."

Dayang istana itu mengangguk memberi hormat lalu pegi, Yoon Jin sungguh penasaran dengan ini. Tapi ia ingin Appanya yang membukanya. Bagaimanapun- Appanya melarangnya berurusan dengan istana.

Perdana Menteri Yoon menghadap Ibu Suri Junghui . Perdana Menteri Yoon mengagumi pohon bonsai milik Ibu Suri. Baginya bonsai ini nampak kelihatan begitu mengesankan, sama seperti pohon pinus yang timbuh di gunung.

"Apa kau tahu arti dibalik pohon bonsai, Perdana Menteri?" tanya Ibu Suri Junghui

"Bukankah artinya menumbuhkan bibit kecil sesuai keinginan anda?"

"Benar, tapi masalahnya dengan pohon bonsai, pohon ini mudah dilihat tapi sebenarnya sulit melakukannya. Jika waktunya tidak pas, maka sulit membuatnya sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

"..."

"Kudengar, Baginda sudah membuat keputusan?"

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota akan dinikahkan dengan namja penerus keturunan."

"Yang mulia adalah calon penerus tahta. Siapapun pasangannya harus yang terbaik bukan?" tanya Ibu Suri sambil terenyum licik.

Ratu Munjeong menghadap Baginda Raja, ia sudah mendengar kabar mengenai Putra Mahkota sepanjang hari. Ia berniat memberikan perubahan disana. Ratu memberikan isyarat pada Kasim Hyang untuk memberitahukan kedatangannya

 _Cheona- Jungjeon Mama telah tiba~_

 _Sret.._ _  
_  
Pintu Balai Agung terbuka- Ratu Munjong dapat melihat Baginda Raja membaca beberapa dokumen kenegaraan. Ratu duduk di kursi, berhadap-hadapan dengan Baginda Raja.

"Jung jeon?" tanya Baginda Raja

"Pangeran Jongdae bahkan belum menikah dan anda sudah mengirimnya keluar dari istana." kata Ratu Munjeong menatap Baginda Raja. "Jika anda tidak mengijinkannya kembali ke istana, maka Putra Mahkota akan menjadi semakin-"

"Cukup!"

Yang Mulia Raja marah, itu bukan posisi yang bisa ia permainkan dengan mengikuti perasaan. Semua Raja terdahulu harus mengalami penderitaan yang sama untuk menjadi Raja. Untuk orang yang akan bertanggung jawab pada rakyat, jika ia tidak bisa menahan keinginan-nya sendiri, apa dia pantas?

Ratu Munjeong masih ingin berdebat. "Mengapa anda membiarkan Putra Mahkota menikahi seorang namja?"

Raja tidak ingin bertengkar dengan istrinya. " Aku ingin istirahat, Jung Jeong kau kembalilah."

"Cheona-"

-skip-

Ratu Munjeong dalam perjalanan enuju ke paviliunnya, tak sengaja dirinya bertemu Selir Gyeong Bin pada saat ia baru saja keluar dari kawasan Balai Agung.

Park Gyeong bin membungkuk memberi hormat pada Ratu Munjeong. "Saya sangat menyesal."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Selir Gyeong." hibur Ratu

"Mianhae."

"Mengapa Pangeran Jongdae tak berkunjung belakangan ini?" tanya Ratu mencari bahan pembicaraan agar tak terasa canggung. "Kurasa sudah cukup lama-"

"Saya dengar ia pergi keluar ibukota untuk jalan-jalan."

Ratu Munjeong mengangguk paham tanda mengerti, Baginda Raja pasti telah melarang Pangeran Jongdae secara bebas masuk istana, alasannya karena akan menganggu cara kerja Putra Mahkota sebagai penerus berikutnya.

"Kalau ia kembali, jkatakan padanya untuk pergi ke paviliunku dan memberikan hormat." kata Ratu Munjeong sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Gyeong bin untuk kembali ke paviliunnya. Park Gyeong bin tersenyum dan memberi hormat. Ia tahu, Yang mulia Ratu sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik.

.

"Mengapa dayang istana itu menahan tandumu?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

Yoon Jin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bajunya, itu surat tadi. Surat mahal dengan kain yang halus yang diberikan dayang tadi padanya, ia menahan diri untuk membuka surat ini karena ia berniat untuk menyerahkannya pada sang Appa.

"Ige mwoya?" Tanya sang Hyung.

"Ini kain halus, hanya Anggota keluarga Raja yang mengenakannya." Kata Tuan Kim sambil mengambil surat itu dari tangan Yoon Jin

"Dari Istana?" kata Nyonya Kim kaget.

Nyonya Kim menjadi sedikit sensitif jika mendengar semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Istana- setelah mendengar cerita oemma kandung Woon- ia tidak ingin anggota keluarganya berurusan dengan Istana, ia hanya merasa takut.

"Nuguya? Siapa yang memberikannya?" tanya sang Tuan Kim

"Yang mulia Pangeran Baekhyun."

Semua tampak terkejut, suatu kebanggan jika berhubungan dengan anggota keluarga raja. Namun Nyonya Kim tetap merasa was-was..

"Kau diundang untuk kunjungan ke istana- Appa dengar Pangeran tidak memiliki teman." kata Tuan Kim setelah membacar isi tulisan dalam surat itu.

"MWO?" tanya Nyonya Kim terkejut. "Kunjungan istana?"

"Jangan-" Sergah Jong In memotong percakapan.

"Wae?" tanya Yoon Jin sedih- "Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi- aku ingin melihat Istana dalam."

"Sekarang sedang dalam proses pemilihan selir untuk Putra Mahkota. Kuyakin Yoon Jin bahkan sudah masuk dalam daftar, jika dia bahkan di undang sebelum jalannya seleksi, kuyakin jika Baginda bertemu denganmu- kau akan masuk ke babak final."

Deg..

Nyoya Kim tertegun, dirinya teringat kata-kata Ryu bahwa putranya akan meraih simpati dan duduk di puncak, apakah ini jalannya.? 

To be continue

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

"Babak final?" tanya Nyonya Kim gelisah.

"Bisakah Appa mengirim Yoon Jin ke China dalam waktu dekat ini?" kata Jongin pasrah. "Aku merasa sangat khawatir."

"Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?" tanya Yoon Jin penasaran- "Mereka akan membunuhku?"

"Istana sangat kejam- namja yang berhasil sampai di final akan menjadi namja milik Raja- walaupun hanya ada satu pemenang. Namun mereka tidak akan menikah karena mereka namja milik Raja- mereka akan hidup kesepian.."

"Bagaimana ini, suamiku?"

"Ini perintah Raja- kita tidak boleh melanggarnya.." putus Tuan Kim.

"Suamiku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title ::** King And I

 **Author ::** wowok21

 **Disclaimer ::** This story is mind, but the character not be mine

 **Main Cast::** belum ada cast resminya sih, tapi aku tulis cast yang ada asli ya buka OC.

Kim Yun Jin

.

Park Chanyeol

.

Kim Jong In

.

Oh Sehun

.

Itu dulu~

Oke aku yakin kalian pasti masih bingung karena pake nama ala kerajaan. Nama-nama yang ada di cerita aku ambil dari wikipedia langsung, emang nama-nama itu nama dari mendiang yang ada di Joseon asli di waktu itu..

Cast masih bisa tambahkan? Boleh ya? Boleh kan? Lho kok jadi aku yang mohon-mohon? *abaikan*

 **Pairing ::** cari sendiri (-͡. •͡) ok? Belum nampak sih..

 **Leght ::** Chapter

 **Setting ::** Joseon Time

 **Warning ::** Yaoi, Boy x Boy.

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Note:** No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

...

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

. 

"Kau!" Seorang kasim terkapar di lantai- terkejut, ia takut. Bayangkan sajalah jika bekerja di Istana. Melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja bisa berakhir dengan kau di penjara atau kehilangan nyawa jadi kemungkinan yang paling buruk. "Kenapa kerjamu tidak benar!"

"Jeongmal Mianhamnida." kata sang Kasim memohon maaf.

"Katakan jujur atau kuhukum kau!"

"Putra bungsuku sakit." kata sang Kasim memelas- "Tolong jangan hukum hamba, hamba mohon!"

Aha, Putra Mahkota tersenyum licik, kelihatannya sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang licik. "Lepaskan pakaianmu!"

 _Jder.._

Sang Kasim mundur ketakutan, ia masih straight. Kenapa Putra Mahkota menyuruhnya menanggalkan pakaiannya? "Yang Mulia, hukum saja saya."

"Kau berpikir jorok ya?" kata Putra Mahkota sambil menoyor kepala Kasim itu.

"Ap-apa?"

"Aku hanya menginginkan pakaianmu."

. 

Yoon Jin sedang berada di pasar. Ia perlu membeli beberapa keperluan untuk digunakannya untuk membalas surat dari Pangeran Baekhyun- ia akan pergi ke Istana lusa. Yoon Jin mengajak Woon ke toko kertas. Woon heran kenapa tiba-tiba pergi mencari kertas surat? Apa tuannya ingin menulis surat?

"Ini bukan surat, tapi refleksi dari kesalahan."

Woon tidak mengerti sama sekali, "Apa itu refleksi? Bukankah itu sejenis pijat?"

"Ani- bukan seperti itu.."

"Refleksi seperti apa sampai harus menggunakan kertas semahal ini. Apa anda tidak pergi saja menemuinya dan minta maaf?" kata Woon memcoba memberi solusi

"Dia bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah ditemui."

Woon tidak percaya begitu saja, memangnya siapa orang itu? Apa dia anggota keluarga Raja seperti Ratu atau Putra Mahkota? "Minta maaf saja dengan perkataan atau biarkan ia memukul Tuan beberapa kali sampai mereda kemarahannya. Aku akan melakukannya untuk Tuan, membiarkannya memukuliku."

"Tidak masalah kalau aku kena pukul. Aku hanya takut jika ini akan menimbulkan masalah untuk Jongin hyung-"

Woon tidak sabar, dia akui jika Tuannya ini memang telaten dan selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik. Namun baginya ini sungguh membosankan. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi- "Tuan, bolehkah saya ke pandai besi?"

Yoon Jin mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Woon. Woon membungkuk beberapa kali menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya- lalu ia buru-buru pergi ke pandai besi-.Tiba-tiba Pangeran Jongdae muncul tepat dibelakang Yoon Jin

"Apa benar kau akan menulis surat?"

"Yang Mulia?"

.

Sementara itu Seorang putra Bangsawan, Choi Joo Myeon juga jalan di pasar bersama pelayannya. Ketika Woon berlari ke bengkel pandai besi, Woon tak sengaja menabraknya dan mereka lalu terjatuh bertabrakan di sudut jalan.

"Tuan! Tuan tidak apa-apa?" tanya si pelayan bangsawan tadi- lalu ia menatap Woon marah. "Apa kau tidak punya mata?"

Woon sangat ketakutan, berurusan dengan bangsawan bukanlah hal baik bagi budak seperti dirinya- dia mencoba membersihkan hanbok Joo Myeon. Ia berulang kali minta maaf. "Mian- Jeongmal mianhada, Jeongmal mianhada"

 _Brukk._

Pelayan Joo Myeon marah, ia mendorong Woon keras. "Singkirkan tangan kotormu."

Joo Myeon dengan cepat mempelajari situasi sekitar, dan dirinya sadar kalau banyak sekali orang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Joo Myeon langsung merasa malu.

"Anak ini tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja." Joo Myeon pura-pura tersenyum manis pada pelayan itu. Ia ingin jika dirinya tampak baik. "Sepertinya kau tergesa-gesa. Aku tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa pergi dan menyelesaikan urusanmu."

Woon terkejut tapi ia langsung membungkuk dan berterima kasih pada Joo Myeon. "Khamsamnida Do Ryong!"

-skip-

Joo Myeon dan pelayannya menemui penjual perhiasan. Mereka akan mengambil pesanan. Tapi saat akan membayar, Pelayan Joo Myeon tidak menemukan kantung uangnya. Joo Myeon heran dengan gerak-gerik pelayannya, ada apa dengan pelayannya?

"Ada apa?" tanya Joo Myeon-

"Uangnya hilang." Pelayannya tampak kesal, ia berpikir jika Woon mencopet uangnya. "Do Ryong! Uang kita telah dicuri, biarkan saya mengambilnya- Tuan tunggulah disini..."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Joo Myeon menemukan kantung uang pelayannya. Kantung itu ternyata jatuh di tanah. Joo Myeon mengambil kantung itu dan seperti ingin memanggil pelayannya, tapi ia membatalkannya dan tersenyum culas.

-skip-

Woon asyik melihat pandai besi bekerja. Ajushi yang bekerja itu minta Woon menjauh karena Woon melihat terlalu dekat- "Disini bahaya, pindahlah ke sana sedikit."

Woon tersenyum lebar, ia ingin tahu apa paman itu menjual pedang. "Apa Ahjushi menjual pedang yang seperti dipakai para pendekar?"

Tiba-tiba pelayan Joo Myeon menariknya. Woon heran, kenapa seperti ini? Pelayan itu marah-marah dan menuduhnya sebagai pencopet. "Dasar! Kecil-kecil sudah mencopet! dan mana kantung uangnya? Kembalikan padaku, cepat!"

Woon tidak mengerti, "Kantung uang apa?"

"Mana kantung uangnya?"

"Kantung? Aku tak mengerti Ahjuma!"

Pelayan itu menuduh Woon sengaja mencopet. "Kau mengambil uangnya saat membersihkan baju Tuannku tadi bukan? Kau pura-pura membersihkan baju dan mengambil uang kami kan?"

Joo Myeon muncul dan menghentikan pelayannya. Ia sengaja melakukan itu karena banyak orang melihat mereka. Joo Myeon mendekat ke pelayannya dan berbisik marah karena ada banyak orang yang melihat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Woon memohon pada Joo Myeon, ia benar-benar tak pernah mengambil uangnya "Percayalah pada saya Tuan, saya benar-benar tidak mencurinya."

Joo Myeon berlutut dan mensejajarkan dirinya pada Woon lalu berbisik ke telinga kanan Woon. "Benarkah? Kau bilang kau tidak bersalah, ya kan?"

Woon mengangguk, "Nde-."

"Kalau begitu..buktikan. Kalau kau bukan pencopet."

.

"Jangan membeli kertas yang berpola bunga jika ingin menulis surat permintaan maaf untuk Raja. Atau ini untuk Putra Mahkota?"

Yoon Jin diam saja, dia tengah sibuk. Menurutnya ini sangat penting untuk dirinya.

"Sepertinya ini untuk Putra Mahkota. Kalau begitu itu lebih baik. Aku hyung Putra Mahkota, kita lihat yang mana yang disukai Putra Mahkota.."

Yoon Jin hanya bergumam menanggapi Pangeran Jongdae dan jalan arah penjual untuk membayar kertasnya- Yoon Jin berjalan ke arah bengkel pandai besi. Hujan mulai turun dan Yoon Jin ingin lari. Pangeran Jeongdae tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya sambil berusaha memayungi kepala Yoon Jin dengan tangannya.

Yoon Jin terkejut tapi Pangeran Jongdae malah tertawa, keduanya lari bersama mencari tempat berteduh.

"Mengapa Pangeran tidak di Istana? Mungkin seseorang merindukan anda."

"Siapa yang merindukanku?"

"Putra Mahkota, Yang Mulia mungkin."

"Yang Mulia dan semuanya sangat sibuk. Mereka tidak punya waktu menemuiku."

"Untuk orang seperti anda yang bisa menulis puisi, apa mungkin kalau anda tidak tahu apa itu kerinduan? Jika anda terlalu rindu, maka akhirnya akan jadi penyakit. Sebagai Pangeran, bagaimana anda bisa memilih unruk memanjat tembok?"

"Jadi, kau seharusnya bisa mengerti mengapa aku memanjat tembok rumahmu, ya kan?

Yoon Jin terkejut, Pangeran rindu padanya? ia memalingkan wajahnya, itu dua hal yang berbeda menurutnya.. Bukan jawaban seperti ini yang ia fikirkan. "Itu berbeda."

"Bagaimana bisa berbeda?"

"Kembalilah Yang Mulia." Pangeran Jeongdae sudah lama tidak seperti ini, Pangeran senang karena merasa punya teman, ia senang bisa memandangnya dan ngobrol lama dengan Yoon Jin.

"Terima kasih untuk nasihatnya. Tapi kau harus fokus pada dirimu sendiri."

Woon disiksa oleh pelayan-pelayan Joo Myeon. Woon hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, merasakan balok kayu mendarat bebas di punggungnya.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa majikanmu, agar aku bisa meminta kembali uangku. Kau dan majikanmu sama kan?" kata Joo Myeon sambil duduk membaca. "Salah sendiri kenapakau tidak membuka mata lebar-lebar saat jalan. Kau sudah mengotori baju kesayanganku, apa kau pikir kau akan baik-baik saja? Itu kesalahan besar." 

.

.

Raja sedang mendatangani beberapa petisi dari Provinsi- kemudian Kasim Hyang masuk untuk memberikan gulungan kertas dari para menteri. Raja Jungjong menerima laporan dari para menteri, Raja membaca laporan itu sekilas.

"Apa ini Sam Mang itu?"

"Ye- Tiga nama. Mereka semua telah dipilih dari Sarjana terbaik 3 tahun terakhir, setelah para menteri berdiskusi dan mereka adalah calon paling bagus." 

"Baiklah- akan kubaca." kata Baginda Raja menumpuknya di tumpukan petisi.

"Ye- Cheona.."

.

.

Yoon Jin dan Pangeran Jongdae mencari Woon di pandai besi. Tapi mereka tak menemukan Woon dimanapun- Yoon Jin memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pemilik bengkel pandai besi. "Ahjushi, apa kau melihat seorang namja kesini?"

"Ada banyak namja datang siang ini-"

"Dia tinggi- dia memakai pakaian hitam merah." kat Yoon Jin sambil mengingat apa yang Woon kenakan hari ini.

"Pemuda itu ya?" kata Ahjushi mengingat-ingat. "Ia dituduh mencuri barang milik Menteri Personel." 

"Mwo?"

"Mungkin akan diseret ke kantor pemerintah untuk dicap wajahnya dengan besi panas."

Yoon Jin terkejut, tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Woon tidak mencuri- dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu. Pangeran Jongdae terhenyak- dia merasa, entah kenapa dia khawatir dengan keadaan Yoon Jin- "Kantor pemerintah?"

"Tapi karena tuan dari keluarga itu datang, ia dibawa ke kediaman mereka."

"Arraseo-"

-skip- 

Woon sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Ia terbaring berlumuran darah. Yoon Jin dan Pangeran Jongdae tiba di kediaman Menteri Personel dan teriak memanggil Woon! Woon mengangkat kepala lemas, ia terlihat senang.

"Woon~" Yoon Jin berlutut dan membelai kepala Woon, "Gwaenchan? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoon Jin berdiri dengan marah, ia menegur Ahjuma pelayan itu, menrutnya Ahjuma pelayan itu benar-benar tidak punya perasaan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Meskipun ia berbuat kesalahan, bagaimana kau bisa memukuli orang seperti ini?"

Joo Myeon membelalakan mata saat melihat Pangeran Jongdae datang bersama Yoon Jin mendekat, ia memandang pelayannya lalu berlaih memandang Yoon Jin. "Ada ribut-ribut apa?"

"Maafkan ketidak-sopanan saya. Saya putra dari Kim Yeong Jae dari Kepala Sarjana, Kim Yoon Jin. Saya dengar pelayan saya mencuri uang anda. Pasti ada kesalahpahaman."

Joo Myeon main sandiwara lagi, ia berpura-pura marah ke pelayannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bukankah aku sudah memerintah untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya? Siapa yang mengijinkan kalian semua memukuli orang tanpa alasan?"

Woon bingung mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut Joo Myeon. Pelayan Joo Myeon juga heran, bukankah Tuan tadi berkata, kalau kami bisa memukulinya dengan kejam semau kami, selama dia tidak mati?

Pelayannya ikut berbohong, pelayan itu membungkuk kehadapan Joo Myeon. "Anda sudah meminta saya membebaskan orang ini, tapi saya.."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf kepadaku, ya kan?"

Bibi pelayan itu membungkuk pada Yoon Jin, ia lalu meminta maaf. "Maafkan saya. Ini karena bagaimanapun saya menanyainya, ia tidak mau mengatakan berasal dari kediaman mana dirinya."

"Pelayannya tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau seharusnya mengerti, kalau benar-benar tidak mudah mengajar pelayan rendahan." kata Joo Myeon

"Kami akan mengganti uangmu." kata Pangeran Jongdae berniat membantu. "Berapa jumlah uang yang hilang?"

"Tidak perlu, gunakan saja untuk mengobatinya. Kau bisa menjualnya karena dia pembuat ulah"

"Woon bukanlah barang yang bisa dibeli atau dijual."

"Apa?"

"Meskipun saya tidak tahu berapa besar uang anda yang hilang hari ini, apa itu bisa dibandingkan dengan jumlah luka di hatinya?"

"Apa katamu?"

"Kalau begitu, saya akan mengambilnya karena anda sudah mengampuninya. Saya akan membawanya pergi."

Yoon Jin membantu Woon berdiri dan memapahnya pulang. Pangeran Jongdae melihat Yoon Jin kesusahan- karena badannya sangat kecil jika dibadingkan Woon- ia memutuskan membantunya. "Biar akau saja yang membantunya-" 

Yoon Jin mengangguk setuju. "Kamshamnida."

Joo Myeon hanya berdiri mematung dan meremas pakainnya- ia merasa marah pada Yoon Jin. Bagi Joo Myeon, budak atau pelayan itu bukan manusia. Bagaimanapun Yoon Jin sudah mempermalukannya di depan Pangeran Jongdae. 

.

. 

Putra Mahkota berjalan-jalan di Ibukota, dia sedang duduk di kedai makanan- melihat orang-orang di jalanan pasar. Ia senang dan juga lega karena akhirnya ia bisa lolos. Dua orang namja lewat tepat di depannya dengan langkah terseret, dan itu menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang namja terlihat manis- matanya indah, dan wajahnya tirus. Sangat berbeda dengan orang Joseon kebanyakan yang berwajah kotak. Pakaiannya juga terlihat mewah. Terlihat jika dia adalah bangsawan.  
Seorang lagi nampak kasian dengan banyak luka di tubuhnya, pakaiannya kusut dan jalannya terseok-seok. Tapi namja manis itu terus memapahnya. 

"Apa Pangeran Jongdae akan kembali ke Istana?" tanya Woon penasaran, masih menahan rasa nyeri disekujur tubuhnya

"Aku tak tau-"

 _"_ _Dia mengenal hyung?_ _"_ gumam Putra Mahkota. Putra Mahkota jadi penasaran, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. _"_ _Putra bangsawan mana dia?_ _"_

"Seharusnya tuan tidak berkata seperti itu!" kata si pelayan.

"Dia keterlaluan, Woon."

"Tapi Ayah Tuan tadi adalah Menteri Personel, Tuan." kata Woon tampak khawatir.

 _"_ _Menteri personel?_ _"_ tanya Putra Mahkota dalam hati- apakah ada hubungannya dengan luka-luka di tubuh

"Aku tidak peduli, mereka sudah menyakitimu."

Hwa. Namja manis ini benar-benar baik hati, ia begitu baik pada pelayannya. Putra Mahkota tak pernah melihat hal ini- dia bersumpah akan mencari tahu tentang masalah ini. Siapa namja itu sebenarnya- dan ada masalah apa.

Yoon Jin menyadari ada yang aneh. Seperti ada yang mengikutinya, jadi ia menoleh kebelakang.

 _Sret.._

Putra Mahkota segera bersembunyi di balik tembok. Ia tidak mau ketahuan mengintip. Putra Mahkota menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "Aish-"

Tak ada siapapun, ini aneh. Yoon Jin merasa jika ada yang mengikuti mereka. Woon menatap kearah Tuannya memandang dan mendapati kebingungan. "Waeyo?"

Yoon Jin tersenyum kaku. Ia melanjutkan memapah Woon menuju kerumahnya dengan sabar. "Tidak, hanya merasa aneh."

 _Bluk.._

Sebuah sapu tangan terjatuh. Sapu tangan milik Yoon Jin terjatuh di tanah. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Putra Mahkota keluar dari persembunyiaanya dan mengambil sapu tangan itu. Saat Putra Mahkota hendak berbalik.

 _Pluk_

Putra Mahkota terkejut mendapati orang yang menepuk bahunya adalah namja manis itu. Putra Mahkota berusaha berbohong. "Waeyo?"

"Apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Yoon Jin

"A-aniya"

"A-ah kamu mengikuti kami ya?" tuduh Woon pada Putra Mahkota.

Ya ampun, Putra Mahkota sebal. Sepanjang hidupnya ia belum pernah dituduh yang tidak-tidak seperti ini. "Kamu tidak tau siapa aku?"

"Memangnya kamu siapa?" tanya Woon balik, dia curiga.

"Aku in Joseon."

"Apa itu? Aku adik dari Sarjana sastra terbaik tahun ini." kata Yoon Jin memperkenalkan diri-

"Aku adik Sarjana militer tahun ini."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

 **Flasback** **On** **  
**  
Baginya Sehun adalah orang yang dingin- walaupun sering ke rumah, namun Yoon Jin akui jika dia baru beberapa kali berbicara dengannya- karena penasaran tentang Sehun Hyung. Yoon Jin memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Ibunya. "Kenapa Sehun Hyung tampak dingin?"

"Sehun tak memiliki saudara, Appanya sibuk." kata Nyonya Kim menatap Sehun juga. "Namun dia sangat baik hati."

"Jadi dia tidak memiliki Hyung atau Dosaeng?"

"Ani."

 **Flashback Off  
**  
"Arraseo, a- aku." kata Putra Mahkota menjadi gugup

"Pergi sekarang!"

"Ya ampun kau ini manis tapi galak sekali." kata Putra Mahkota segan.

"YAA!" Yoon Jin hendak memukul Putra Mahkota, namun Putra Mahkota lari. Ah ya sudahlah.

"Aku akan mengejarnya-" kata Woon sudah mengambil ancang-ancang. Namun Yoon JIn menahan tangannya.

"Ani- kau sedang terluka.."

"Tapi-"

Putra Mahkota tengah memutari Istana. Dia mencari sapu tangan namja manis itu, dengan bodohnya dirinya lupa meletakannya saat dalam perjalanan pulang. Saat ia kembali Kasim Sun memintanya untuk cepat, dan lagi Baginda Raja minta untuk bertemu.

Putra mahkota benar-benar lupa akan sapu tangan itu. Ia tidak mau kehilangannya. "Ini semua salahmu."

"Jeongmal Mianhae, Mama."

Whush~ 

Tak terduga, sapu tangan itu terbang melayang diantara angin malam dan mendarat di halaman Paviliun Putra Mahkota. Putra Mahkota bengong melihatnya. Apa itu kebetulan?

" Mul...! Mul! Itu Mul Goi! Benda itu dimasuki Roh." Kasim Sun segera memerintah penjaga untuk menyingkirkan sapu tangan itu. Tapi Putra Mahkota malah mengambilnya.

"Yang mulia, itu tidak baik."

"..." _Siapa yang peduli?_ Batin Putra Mahkota.

.

Jongin dan Sehun sedang latihan pedang. Benar-benar seru, mereka berdua saling menyerang-satu sama lain.  
Sehun dengan mudah mengalahkan Jongin. Yoon Jin yang menonton mengeluhkan hal itu, kenapa Jongin kalah dengan mudah?

Jongin memuji Sehun, "Kemampuanmu sungguh diatas rata-rata. kau benar-benar berbakat bertarung pedang."

"Gomawo-" jawab Sehun.

"Aku sudah berlatih beberapa tahun tanpa perkembangan." keluh Jongin.

"Apa anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda?" Jongin tidak suka kalau Sehun memanggilnya Tuan Muda. Memang ayah Sehun hanyalah seorang kasim saja.

"Aku sudah bilang beberapa kali kan, tapi kau tetap melakukannya." Jongin beralih menatap pintu gerbang, dirinya heran kenapa Pangeran Jeongdae belum datang. "Aku sudah merencanakan pertemuan ini lebih malam, tapi ia masih terlambat."

Sehun melihat Pangeran Jongdae dari arah sebaliknya, dia melompati tembok. Pangeran Jongdae yang tau Sehun menyadari keberadaannya memberi tanda untuk diam.

Jongin masih berkata kalau sedikit sepi tanpa Pangeran Jongdae.c"Jika Pangeran disini, tidak akan pernah ada hari yang tenang, sekarang hanya kita berdua dan rasanya benar-benar sepi."

Pangeran Jongdae mendekat, lalu merangkul Jongin dari belakang. "Jika aku tahu kalau kau begitu merindukan aku seperti ini. Aku tidak akan melakukan perjalanan ini."

"Jongdae-gun!"

Pangeran Jongdae lalu memeluk Jongin. "Kim Jongin sayang! Selamat untuk kelulusanmu."

"Apa perjalanan anda menyenangkan?"

Pangeran merangkul kedua temannya. "Hanya untuk kalian, temanku. Aku punya oleh-oleh makanan enak." 

.

. 

Baginda Raja sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan para menterinya. Membahasa mengenai Guru Sigangwon- yang akan mengajar Putra Mahkota. Baginda Raja nampak lelah debgan perdebatan fraksi-fraksi menterinya- dia berniat mengakirinya.

"Cukup, aku sudah memutuskan akan hal ini." kata Raja

"..."

"Sarjana Sastra terbaik. Kim Jongin. Aku memilihnya."

"Kenapa Yang Mulia?"

Pangeran, Jongin dan Sehun minum bersama. Jongin langsung berkomentar kalau Pangeran Jongdae tidak tepat waktu tidak datang tepat waktu. "Diantara kita, hanya anda yang selalu datang terlambat, Yang Mulia- apa anda terlalu sibuk?"

"Aku harus menemui orang yang kusayangi, jadi aku terlambat. Maafkan aku.". Pangeran berniat bercanda dan meraih tangan Jongin, "Aku punya seseorang yang lebih kusayang daripada kau."

Jongin menatap Pangeran heran, ia mengira Pangeran Jongdae punya kekasih. Kenapa ia tidak pernah mendengarnya. Atau- "Anda tidak memanjat tembok lagi, kan?"

"Mana mungkin, aku ini keturunan Raja. Bagaimana aku bisa memanjat tembok menemui seorang namja? Lagipula dia dosaengmu. Bagaimana kau bisa mencurigaiku?"

"Meskipun dosaeng saya masih muda, namun tetap berbeda. Waktu itu, saat anda menemuinya, bukankah anda dimarahi habis-habisan? Sudah dimarahi seperti itu, bagaimana anda berani menemuinya lagi?"

Pangeran memotongnya. "Aku tahu. Aku mengerti dengan baik, jadi jangan membicarakan ini lagi."

"Anda tidak boleh menemuinya."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan Yoon Jin?" Setiap kali ia menyebut tentang Yoon Jin, ekspresi wajah Jongin pasti jadi galak.

Sehun tertawa geli dan tersenyum tipis. Pangeran melihatnya dan langsung komen. "Apa kau tadi tersenyum?"

"Mianhae-"

"Kelak, kalian akan menjadi anak buah Putra Mahkota." kata Pangeran Jongdae tiba-tiba, Kata-kata ini membuat Jongin dan Sehun meletakkan makanan mereka dan tampak murung.

"Ada apa ini? Ayo, ayo, jika kalian sudah mendapatkan posisi, kita tidak akan bisa minum bersama seperti ini lagi. Malam ini, kita tidak akan pulang sebelum kita mabuk."

.

Perdana Menteri Yoon berkumpul bersama Putri Mahkota beberapa menteri dari fraksinya- dan mereka mengeluh terpilihnya Kim Jongin sebagai pengajar untuk Puta Mahkota.

"Yang Mulia tidak bisa mengabaikan menteri berjasa seperti ini." katanya seorang Menteri geram.

"Siapa yang sudah menyelamatkan Yang Mulia dari tangan anak buahnya yang memberontak di masa lalu?" tanya Perdana Menteri pada seluruh bawahannya. Yang Mulia bisa duduk di takhta sekarang ini karena siapa? bukankah karena Putri Mahkota?"

"Mari singkirkan Kim Yeong Jae, karena setelah ia jadi Kepala Kreajaan, 3 departemen telah bersatu. Petisi yang mencela pejabat berjasa terus menerus dikirim ke istana. Ini membuat Yang Mulia juga terpengaruh."

"Sekarang putra Kim Yeong Jae diangkat jadi guru Putra Mahkota, maka ini berarti Yang Mulia akan menjadikannya berpengaruh di masa mendatang."

Putri Mahkota terlihat lebih santai. "Jika kita kehilangan jabatan, maka kita akan mendapat jabatan lain. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru." 

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.


End file.
